


Voltron Shance Drabbles

by Eilera



Series: Voltron Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Dogs, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Lance being Lance, Lance in a Ridiculous Outfit, M/M, Matt is a Trickster, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: A collection of Shance drabbles originally posted onto Tumblr, now finding a home here. More to be added as they come.Chapter 1: Established relationship, Lance does Matt a favourChapter 2: Mutual Pining, Shiro asks Lance out at the dog park





	1. “I’ll also give you full control over my hair and wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun drabbles for Shance. Currently all of these are from a list of [Brooklyn Nine Nine sentence prompts](http://http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/post/182152308986/rpmemesfam-brooklyn-nine-nine), but more from other prompts may be added later. If you have any prompts, not even from this list, feel free to send them my way!

“Please, I’m begging you. Whatever you want, for an entire day.”

 

“Hmm, I don’t think that’s enough.”

 

“I’ll also give you full control over my hair and wardrobe.”

 

Matt contemplated him, lips turning up into a Cheshire Cat smile. “Full control, you say?”

 

Lance was selling his dignity to the devil.

 

Shiro better appreciate his resolve.

 

“Full control.”

 

“Well then,” Matt said, rolling his chair back towards his bedroom. “Come, step into my office.”

 

*****

 

Lance stared at the door to his class. It was the first one of the day and the one he was dreading the most. Matt certainly hadn’t skimped on his end of the deal. Lance should have known he would have the weirdest set of costumes Lance had ever seen.

 

For a brief moment, Lance contemplated running. There was no shame in that.

 

But no, he needed to do this. For Shiro.

 

Taking a deep breath, Lance flung the door open, stepping over the threshold with enough swagger to confuse the entire class ten times over.

 

Oh dear God, he was thinking in Pokemon references. He was such a _nerd_.

 

The class had previously been chatting, waiting for the lesson to start, but an ominous silence settled over it like the start of a funeral. It was only fitting as this was going to be the death of Lance’s badass reputation.

 

Shut up, it was true.

 

Lance walked with as much grace as he could muster in his getup, stopping only when he was in front of their bewildered TA. Shiro blinked at him, mouth gaping open and completely at a loss for words.

 

Lance leaned his hip against the teacher’s desk, giving Shiro his best smoulder before breaking out into song:

 

Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener,

That is what I’d truly like to be,

‘Cause if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener,

Maybe Shirogane would fuck me.

 

Lance struck a pose, which was difficult to do when you’re a hot dog. The sweltering fabric bounced around flamboyantly, the tip of the wiener smacking Shiro in the knee.

 

The class burst into laughter, Pidge nearly falling out of her seat she was laughing so hard. Hunk caught her before she hit the ground, though it looked like he himself was struggling not to break down. The Mullet looked confused, mouthing the word ‘wiener’ like he didn’t know what it was, the loser.

 

“Is everything okay, Lance?” Shiro whispered, just loud enough for Lance to hear him over the students’ mirth. “Has someone forced you to do this?”

 

Of course Shiro would be concerned about bullying.

 

He was such a sweetheart.

 

“No,” Lance declared, raising his voice so everyone could hear. “I just want to stick my wiener in your hot bun.”

 

Shiro grabbed Lance’s arm, dragging him to the door as the class continued to howl with laughter. Shiro looked kind of freaked out, not that Lance blamed him. Getting hit on by a man in a hotdog suit was about as far from sexy as was possible.

 

As Shiro gently closed the door behind him, he turned to Lance, hands settling on the buns jutting out from Lance’s shoulders. “Tell me who did this to you.”

 

“Shiro…”

 

“I won’t tell them you told me.”

 

“Shiro, I did this to myself!”

 

The TA blinked at him, clearly not expecting someone to put themselves through this kind of torture. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because, Matt got some cool tickets to that sold-out adult night at the Space Centre. He said he’d give them to me if I did whatever he wanted for a day. I wanted to take you there…as…as a date.”

 

Lance watched as Shiro’s face flushed pink. He was so cute, Lance was going to die.

 

“Lance you-you don’t need to do that for me.”

 

“But it’s our anniversary! It was the perfect gift!”

 

Shiro’s hands tightened on his shoulders, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “Not at the expense of your self-esteem. Just having you around is gift enough for me.”

 

Lance groaned, pressing forward to give his boyfriend a more intense kiss. “My self-esteem is just fine when I have a boyfriend like you. Don’t worry, Shiro. I got this. And then we’re going to spend an awesome night looking at the planets and we’re going to have a great time. Just you wait and see.”

 

With that, Lance marched back into the classroom, head held high.

 

He might be dressed as a wiener, but he was gonna rock that wiener because Shiro deserved a good time.


	2. “I’m so confused. I don’t know what’s happening right now.”

“I’m so confused. I don’t know what’s happening right now.”

Shiro blinked at him. “I’m…asking you out?” He said slowly, fingers tightening on the empty leash in his hands.

Lance’s brain was still rebooting, so he just stared dumbly before replying, “Why?”

As if sensing her owner’s distress, Lance’s dog Pepita circled around his legs, licking at his fingers gently in reassurance. Pepita meant ‘nugget’ in Spanish, which Lance had thought was funny and matched her golden coat. It also helped that the Golden Retriever loved chicken nuggets.

Shiro’s eyes darted away nervously, shoulders tense. “Because…because I like you?”

Lance stared around the dog park, brain just barely registering the other dogs bounding playfully after each other and chasing balls and other toys. Nope, this didn’t feel like a dream. Lance wasn’t flying, for one and two, even in his wildest dreams, he didn’t think Shiro would ever ask him out.

Lance turned back to Shiro, still in shock. “Me? You like… _me_?”

Shiro’s face, so open and hopeful a moment ago, shut down completely. His left hand wrapped around his metal prosthetic, shoulders hunching self-consciously as he took a tiny step back. “I, uh, I guess I was…hoping-“ he cut himself off, nervously checking over his shoulder for his dog, Champion. “Just, forget I said anything. I’m sorry if I’ve offended you in some way. I’m just going to…go.“

The thought of Shiro leaving sent a wave of dread coursing through Lance’s stomach. They’d been meeting up at this dog park almost daily for the last few months. Their dogs got along so well it was only natural that the hot dude with the enormous dog would come and talk to Lance. To _Lance_. It had been a dream come true.

And now he was ruining everything.

Shiro was already turning away. On the surface he looked calm, almost stoic. But Lance could see the tense muscles of his strong back, the droop in his shoulders, the slight tremble of his hand. All because Lance couldn’t wrap his brain around the thought of someone like _Shiro_ caring about _him_.

Without thinking, Lance’s hand snapped forward, capturing Shiro’s wrist in his grasp.

“WAIT!”

Shiro froze at Lance’s sudden vehemence. Pepita barked, startled.

“I-I mean…please don’t go. I-“ Lance shifted anxiously, feeling the heat rise in his face at an alarming rate. If he passed out here would Shiro carry him bridal style? That thought did _not_ help his situation.

Lance took a deep breath. “I-I’m sorry. I was just…surprised. I didn’t think-“ He paused, fingers tightening in Shiro’s grip. “I just never suspected you’d be interested.”

Shiro’s brow furrowed in that adorable way that showed he was confused. After a moment, recognition sparked in his dark eyes and his head shot up to look at Lance. “Lance-“

“I know, I know, self-confidence, blah, blah, blah. Can you just forgive me for being an idiot?”

Shiro’s face softened into a small smile. “You’re not an idiot.”

“I’m pretty sure I am. I mean, I was about to turn away the hottest dude in this whole damn park just because of my own issues. That’s not even getting to how nice you are.”

“Lance-“

“Because, like, have you seen yourself? I swear to God half the people in this park come just to ogle you.”

“ _Lance_ -“

“I don’t blame them. I might have done the same thing myself for the first couple of weeks. Maybe. Okay, definitely. I did. That. With my eyes.”

“Lan-ah!” Shiro yelped as he was suddenly flung forward right into Lance, knocking the two of them to the ground and sending what little air Lance had right out of his lungs.

Lance blinked up at Shiro, amused, as his giant Caucasian Shepherd dog barked excitedly, licking at Shiro’s face. Shiro’s arms were on either side of Lance’s body, encasing him in a delicious wall of muscle. This…this was heaven.

“Champion! _Down_! Sit!”

Champion barked, flopping down onto the ground next to Pepita with a huff.

Shiro turned back to Lance, eyes sparkling. “Are you okay?”

“I think I smacked my face on the ground. You should kiss it better.”

Shiro’s grin turned lopsided. “I highly doubt that, but better to be safe than sorry, right?” He leaned down, almost doing a goddamn push-up, to press his lips into Lance’s softly.

The grass was a bit wet, his back was sore and Shiro kind of smelled like wet dog.

It was still the best kiss Lance had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
